disneyvillainroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparky
Sparky is role-played by Brer Bear888. About him Experiment 221, better known as Sparky, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He is the first experiment that Lilo Pelekai and Stitch rehabilitated, and first appeared in Stitch! The Movie. He is designed to create crippling electrical surges. His one true place is powering the Kilauea Lighthouse that had been abandoned for requiring too much electricity, though he offers aid to Stitch and his friends in the series. Personality Like his cousin Stitch, Sparky is shown to be highly mischievous. He is very hyperactive and fun-loving. He also shares Stitch's habit of picking his nose with his tongue. Sparky was once a very bad and mischievous creature—as he was programmed into his very being by the alien mad scientist Dr. Jumba Jookiba. His original purpose was to cause massive electrical surges which would disorientate those that were caught in it, but he changed when he was caught and reformed shortly after his activation. After his short reformation, Sparky was turned good. Overall, he is friendly, though he's quite cautious in new places. He also still holds a mischievous side to him, and although he's a good genetic experiment, he sometimes can't help messing with electronics and machines. Sparky holds his ohana—a word that another experiment (Stitch) and a little girl (Lilo Pelekai) had taught him—very close ("ohana" meaning "family" in Hawaiian). He'll help his family and friends whenever they need a hand, and though he might get into an argument with them occasionally, he's not one to turn down a cry for help. Special Abilities Sparky can turn his body into an electrical current, allowing him to fly or travel through electric-powered generators, appliances, devices, outlets, power lines, machines and other similar things. Another electrical current is generated between the two long antennae on his head, which can be used to send jolts towards foes, or when he gets irritated, annoyed, or is pulling pranks. He can create crippling electrical surges by using his antennae. He can also shoot lightning blasts from his antennae and generate and release massive discharges of electrical energy. Sparky's powers, as his name may suggest, are electricity-related. Originally intended to create crippling electrical surges, he can also use the electrical currents to power machines, lights and such. Like his "cousin" Stitch, he has a second pair of retractable arms at his side, though he rarely uses them. He has some enhanced senses when compared to a human—better hearing and better sense of smell. His short body can extend into a large streak of a tail as his moves through the air at high speeds, his body shining with electricity. He is an agile fighter with lightning-fast reflexes, using electrical attacks to deal massive damage. He can also manipulate objects and short-circuit electric-powered devices. Like Stitch, he can climb onto walls, hang from ceilings and see in the dark. Sparky can speak a broken English. He can also speak Tantalog, which is his original language. What he says seems to have a distinctive "buzz" to it (Example: "Cuz-z-zin…", which is how he says "cousin"). sparky 2 (4).jpg sparky 2 (5).jpg sparky 2 (1).jpg sparky 2 (6).jpg sparky 2 (2).jpg|Main photo sparky 2 (3).jpg Weaknesses Sparky cannot pass through non-conductive objects and obstacles. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Sparky (known by his original alias, Experiment 221) appears in the prequel game to the Kingdom Hearts series in Deep Space, Stitch's homeworld in this incarnation. During this time, Sparky was still in his pod form under Jumba's watch, while the rest of the experiments were presumably also in pod form. However, Jumba took Sparky's pod with him when he was arrested and brought it onto the Galactic Federation's ship when Experiment 626 (Stitch) was discovered and captured. After feeling insulted by Terra when the later believes there was good within 626, Jumba decides to demonstrate to Terra the evilness within his experiment by activating Experiment 221's pod, causing Experiment 221 to emerge and attack Terra. When Terra defeats Experiment 221, it reverts to its pod form, though Jumba then tries to console it by saying everything will be all right. Quotes Hee, hee, hee, hee! Couzzzzzzziiiiiiinnnnnnn. Trivia *Sparky's experiment pod is green. Videos Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Short Villains Category:Sequel characters Category:Characters that can fly